Cats and Dogs and Dogs and Cats
by Atren Graves
Summary: A reformat. My three Bolt Fics, Combined into one. A BoltxMittens story. Fluffy in parts. Helps if you've seen the movie.
1. Cats and dogs

My three Bolt Fics, now combined into one! Yay for coolness. Kay, so...

Normal Disclaimer. I don't own Bolt. If I did, I would be writing a sequal, not a Fanfic. Don't sue me.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Cats and...Dogs?**

She sighed, thinking back to when she was an alley cat. Before she'd met _him._

______

_She'd had a pretty good racket going, the neighborhood pigeons bringing her food. So what if she'd terrified the little pipsqueaks?_

_She hadn't expected them to sic a dog on her._

_Crazy dog too, ranting about 'Penny' and the 'Blue'…wait…'Green eyed man'. Holding her out over a busy street. Well what was she supposed to do?_

_So she faked it. Told the idiot she knew where his person was. It was easy. All she needed to do was get him to Hollywood._

_Sure, she tried to knock him out in the moving truck. Yes, she'd threatened him with Styrofoam, not minutes after they took a tumble out of said trunk. Yes, she used him to get food from ignorant Rv-ers. But again, what was she to do?_

_Rhino, oh-ho, just thinking about that little _rodent_ made her twitch. Completely psychotic. Believed everything seen on the 'Magic Box' was real. Absolutely adored Bolt's show._

_His _show_._

_He thought his super powers were real, despite her attempts to convince him otherwise. They ended up trying, and failing, to jump onto a train, and were captured by animal control. He continued trying to use his 'super strength' to escape._

_Amazingly, he broke out._

_  
And left her._

_It hit her harder than the train had. He had gotten away, while she would spend the rest of her life in a cage, watching the people pass her by for the fuzz ball in the next cage. Lucky brats._

_She'd spent the quick hours thinking, and more often than she liked to admit, her thoughts drifted to /him/._

_And then Bolt, that stupid, idiotic, /wonderful/ dog, came to save her. They got away clean, and continued to Hollywood._

_The time spent in the mobile home was the best, in her opinion. A nice place to stay. Rocked to sleep by the road. But mainly, because that's when she started teaching Bolt how to be a dog._

_He was clueless, really. Didn't even know the proper etiquette for greeting another dog. Crouch. Bark. Chase…she was a cat, and could make a better dog than him._

_She loved the simple joy on his face as she threw a stick, or rolled a ball._

_It wasn't long before that grew._

_It was inevitable really. He was happy, but could be so serious about things. He was fiercely loyal, but quiet and soft when he needed to be. Thinking back, it was the night in Las Vegas, in front of the fountain, that she realized._

_She'd denied it, spent hours trying. It didn't make her any less sure. It was scary, and wrong. On some level she didn't fully comprehend. But as wrong as it was, it was so… /right/. Looking back she'd seen herself, giving him mushy looks, staring for minutes at a time. She prayed he hadn't noticed._

_She spent the rest of the night and some of the morning putting together. She chose the best box, the cleanest, most complete scrap of cardboard in that dump that was still big enough, and set it next to her rattier box. The thin pillow went in his, and the threadbare pad went in hers. She'd lived in worse._

_She punched a tiny hole in each wall, so they could see and hear. Just a little bit._

_That afternoon, she led him to her surprise, nervous and rambling. Such a simple plan. They could live together. Survive together. _Stay_ together. She didn't expect to be his mate, of course. It would never work out that way. But wouldn't it be enough? He would be enough for her. Wouldn't she be enough for him?_

_Apparently not._

_He still wanted to leave. To go to his person. _

"_I'm real!" She remembered saying that, as she pointed to the billboard, an add for the show. To the person. The one who would pretend to love him, then drop him._

_He was stubborn. She got mad. He left. Her anger faded. "Wait, Bolt, come back! I…" _

_He was gone._

"…_love…you…" Her head hung. _

_____

_She'd followed him. With Rhino *Twitch* _

_She saw his person really loved him, was broken with him gone. She knew that feeling._

_He didn't believe her. Didn't seem like he ever did. She told him his person cared. She'd smiled._

_The fire had interrupted them before she could summon the courage to apologize._

_She save the idiot hamster, knowing she would never forgive herself if Bolt had to cry about him. She didn't realize he'd jumped through the entrance until it collapsed._

"_BOLT!"_

_She'd circled the building, dodging feet to find a way in. _

_That idiot! He was going to get himself killed! He'd leave her_ again_!_

_She'd stopped, slumping. There was no way in or out. "Bolt…"_

_The noise became an annoying buzz in the background.  
_

_He was dead by now._

_  
But then a bark cut through her heart. One of the people called out, and silence fell. _

_  
Her heart was pounding, so loudly she was sure it would drown out the blessed sound of his bark._

_  
There!_

_The people saved him, and his person. She stowed away with the hamster below the gurney carrying he and his person to the hospital. _

_  
He was safe._

_______

She curled up, her tail falling around her paws and over her nose. She lived with him now. In the house with his human and the rodent. And it was almost enough.

Remembering though, Mittens just had to say it again. "Bolt. I love you."

She sighed and fell asleep. She didn't hear the creak of the floor outside her door.


	2. Dogs and Cats

Okay, so heres the second part, all wrapped up nice and pretty. Disclaimer...do I really need to say it? I don't think so. Go read XD

___________________________________________________________________________________________

**Dogs and Cats**

Bolt padded down the hallway, careful not to disturb anyone. It was, after all, the middle of the night. He checked in Penny's room, out of habit. Rhino was snoring in his cage. Great.

Two doors down, he stopped outside Mittens' room, frowning slightly. The door, which was normally left open, was almost completely shut. He put his eyes to the gap, just to check.

Mittens was curled up, apparently asleep. She surprised him, however, by speaking suddenly.

"Bolt. I love you."

He froze. She…was asleep now, for sure.

The floorboards creaked as he padded out.

_____________________________________________________

He sat on the porch, letting the cool wind ruffle his fur. The stars shone overhead, blanketing the world with dim light.

She hadn't been talking in her sleep, he knew that. She'd sounded fully alert, not sleepy or dazed. So she was most likely talking to herself. Which means she wouldn't lie. That thought made his stomach twitch.

She loved him. She'd said so.

He thought for awhile, reasoning with himself. Of course she loved him. They were as good as family. He loved her, in a brotherly sort of way.

But the feeling behind her words. The pain. The joy…

Not sibling-like at all.

So. The next thing to do, logically…Figure out exactly how he felt. Finding that step took awhile on it's own, and once he had a plan, he had no clue how to go about it.

'Just think.' He told himself. 'Look over your time with her'. He closed his eyes, and thought.

____________________________

_All he'd seen at first was a fiend, lying embedded in her genes. He threatened her with the powers he'd thought he had. She'd given him what he wanted, a map to Penny. So he'd taken her with him. He might have needed more help._

_In the moving truck, she'd made fun of him. And then the Styrofoam hit him, and he leapt out the truck, dragging her with him, hitting the pavement, and rolling down a hill._

_He'd bled for the first time. He'd thought it was just the Styrofoam. _

_The growling in his stomach was a surprise, and he thought she had poisoned him. She'd rolled her eyes and taught him to beg._

_They met Rhino, and at the time, he thought the hamster was a phantom. The little guy had known so much, had obviously been watching him. He just didn't know it was on the 'magic box'._

_They had tried to jump onto a train, despite Mittens' protests. Thinking back, it hadn't been that smart. At least he knew he had 20/20 hindsight._

_Or not, considering the reason for the little trip down memory lane…_

_Rhino freed him from the Animal control van, and he'd realized his powers were fake. Just like Mittens had said. But his friend had convinced him he really was super. They saved Mittens and went back to traveling._

_It had been fun. He'd learned how to be a normal dog. To play fetch, ball, and chase. And the head out the window thing…_

_Then he found that, if he focused, he could see Mittens expression. Subtle. Smug. And…something else…_

_______________________________________

Bolt's eyes went wide. He'd never noticed _that_ before…

_____________________________________

_They'd stopped in Las Vegas for a little while. _

_That afternoon, Mittens had led him to the Junkyard, telling him it was a surprise._

_And it was. He'd stood there, stupidly, as she rambled on about the cool things she'd done with the cardboard boxes._

"_I'm not staying." He'd said. She'd gotten angry, suddenly, telling him that Penny wasn't real. Telling him he was an idiot._

_He'd left, feeling a prick of loneliness for the first time in quite awhile._

_He'd found her. In the studio._

_With another dog. The same name. The same fur and markings. _

_She'd replaced him, just like Mittens had said she would._

_He left again. Mittens caught up with him. Tried to tell him. But he didn't believe her._

_Then there was the fire. Mittens saved Rhino, and he dived into the building. He heard her call his name, but the way was blocked._

_He fought through the smoke and found her. Penny. They almost made it out, too. But she passed out, so close to the air vent. He'd drooped. There was no way…unless._

_Barking was good for something after all. So he'd barked. As loudly as he could, over and over again, until he couldn't anymore._

_The last thing he remembered was thinking that he had failed the ones he loved. That he was leaving them again._

_After that, it was a blur._

___________________________________________

Bolt was startled to realize he'd been thinking of _her_ as he'd passed out.

He wished suddenly that he hadn't started thinking about it. Because now he wasn't sure that his feelings were strictly that of a friend, or sibling.

He watched the stars.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

And there it is. Go click the 'next page' thing.


	3. Morning

Okay, so the third part. Usually disclaimer. I'd also like to thank the people who reveiwed the originals, and mention the fact that I enjoy constructive critism, and laugh at flamers. OH! And I renamed this bit!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Morning**

Bolt sat on his porch, staring up at the sky. The cool breeze was refreshing in the early morning, and it made it easier to wait for the impending dawn.

His ears perked up as he heard breathing nearby. He knew who it was, but didn't acknowledge her. He didn't want to confront his conflicted feelings just yet. It was too weird, almost scary. Didn't make sense at all…

Mittens padded up to sit next to Bolt, gazing at his back. The dim light creeping over the horizon dyed him a burnished gold, and his fur rippled in the light wind.

He seemed so stoic. Serious. Something was obviously bothering him.

"Heya, Bolt? How're you feeling?" Her voice cracked slightly, and she covered it up with a yawn.

Bolt didn't turn. Instead, he closed his eyes, taking a long, deep breath. "A bit tired."

He was more than a bit tired. He'd been up all night. Thinking.

"You? You're not usually up so early."

Mittens shuffled, licking her chops quickly and drawing a paw across her muzzle. "Eh, wasn't sleeping well. It's nothin'."

Bolt opened one eye, glancing at her. "Of course." He looked back at the horizon, the sun barely peeking over the hills. "To tell the truth, neither was I."

"Heh…Right…" Mittens settled uncomfortably, her tail curling around her paws.

There was an awkward silence, during which the rising sun bathed the world in light. She gasped as Bolt's fur was lit a burning orange, with tinges of red and purple, then swallowed as he turned to her.

"What's wrong?" Bolt's tone was genuinely worried, and Mittens' breath caught. His eyes seemed so deep, the light from the sun reflecting in them…

She shook herself, realizing she needed to answer. "Nothing. Just…uh…scratched my side…" Wait, declawed… "That is to say, I scraped it. On the door. Yea…"

Bolt nodded, not quite believing it. Her expression was familiar. Like the time she'd told him she worked with the 'Green-eyed man'.

A minute passed, while the pair let the sun sink into their fur, warming them. Each wrapped in their own thoughts.

If he was going to say something, ever…it was the best time. Logically.

He took a deep breath and watched the sun for another second, swallowing his pride. His doubts. His fears. Everything except the feeling that had been building since he-didn't know-when. So he could be sure that when he said this, it was the truth.

"Mittens."

"Mmhm?" She replied, not really paying attention to anything but the beautiful sunrise. It was so much easier to deal with at the moment than the loyal and levelheaded dog sitting next to her.

"I love you."

"…"

"…"

"You…"

Bolt nodded, expression soft, yet serious.

"Me…"

Another nod.

"But I'm…And you're…"

"I know."

Mittens eyes were wide, and her heart was hammering against her ribs. She felt lightheaded as she stepped forward, stopping next to Bolt. She stretched up and brushed her muzzle past his, rubbing her cheek against him and breathing in. "Bolt…" She licked his ear, and felt his huffing breath against the nape of her neck. "I love you too."

Bolt smiled, rubbing his own muzzle gently against Mittens' side. "Weird, huh?"

Mittens just purred.

The sun rose on a new day.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

And there we go. Now...A couple people wondered if I was going to continue...And I might. But. I need some input about how good that idea is. I sorta like the way this turned out, and don't want to ruin it trying to add on. So please reveiw. A holiday sequal? Yae or Nae?


End file.
